Sonic the Hedgehog
280px |Caption=Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator=Various |Old=Midnight Spirit and Trial Force's version (2002) |New=Unknown |Origin=Sonic the Hedgehog}} Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's current mascot who became a replacement for Sega's former mascot Alex Kidd. He is a 15-year-old blue anthropomorphic hedgehog and is a laid-back and cool-headed character, meant to symbolize peace. Like his name and species would imply, Sonic can run at the speed of sound (and can exceed this), with lightning fast reflexes to match it. He can also curl up into a ball, usually to attack enemies. These are the distinguishing traits that were used to make his character and world-famous video games. His current voice actor is Roger Craig Smith. His arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman, but much like Mario and Bowser, Sonic always seems to thwart his plans, no matter how hopeless or dire the situation may be. Sonic's best friend is Tails, who at times acts like a brother to Sonic and aids him in any way he can. Sonic's incarnation during his first games (before his redesign in Sonic Adventure) is given the name of Classic Sonic. When Sonic collects the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can concentrate and use their power to transform into Super Sonic. Sonic also has an alternate form present only in the game Sonic Unleashed known as Sonic the Werehog. In M.U.G.E.N, Sonic has been recreated multiple times by multiple creators, with many still in the process of being made. The most commonly known, of all of these versions, is Claymizer's second version, but other commonly-known versions are SeanAltly's version and MUGENHunter's versions. Claymizer's first version Unfortunately, Claymizer's first attempt at creating a Sonic the Hedgehog character didn't go over so well. It had non-fluid animations, slightly overpowered moves, and many easy infinites. Despite this, it managed to be one of the more popular versions of Sonic at the time and tied most people over until a second version was created. An update to Claymizer's first Sonic character. Everybody's favourite blue hedgie is back with an all new and balanced moveset. It also sports some edited sprites, Shadow the Hedgehog as a striker, and two different voicepacks. It isn't too hard to identify why this version is more popular than the first. SeanAltly's version Possibly the only medium-sized Sonic Battle-based Sonic, this appearance of the blue blur comes from SeanAltly's Capcom vs. The World full game, sporting special monitors that first appeared in the second game of the Genesis trilogy, as well as other attacks from various sources. Possibly the only version of Sonic that doesn't take itself seriously, this version of the blue blur uses sprites from the NES bootleg World Heroes 2, but plays nothing like said game. It adopts a three button layout, Hypers, EX Moves, and tighter comboing, things the NES original lacked. See also *Classic Sonic - An incarnation of the character more commonly associated with two-dimensional entries in the franchise Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Hedgehogs Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Wind Element Users Category:Mascots Category:90's Characters fr:Sonic le Hérisson es:Sonic el Erizo de:Sonic der Igel pt-br:Sonic o Ouriço